Curse of the Darkness
by Nellen Gigfran
Summary: Defeated king Zenoheld's plan, maybe is not the end of the dangerous surrounding New Vestroia. Now the safe of Vestroia and the bakugan are on the way cracking down again. Dan's lost memories of the past suddenly appear again and...does it match anything?
1. 1 New Vestroia, new trouble!

YAYYYY! I finally found for myself a co-worker. She's my classmate. This new story's main plot is hers idea, I'm just need to add more in. Hey, don't worry, I already asking for her permission to post this here, I didn't stole it! Because she's not a member here so I take the job to write in English. But believe me, even thought she's new in writing fic but her story is totally awesome, you'll like it just like you love mine!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bakugan and so do almost this plot.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**New Vestroia, new troubles!**

_At the endless space, a giant spaceship together with a lot of small one heading straight to New Vestroia_

**{Au's POV}**

_Inside the ship, look likes in a palace._(Let's just imagine it looks like in the kingdom of Zenoheld)

An old man is sitting on a chair (Yup, It's the king!) and looking at the screen which showed the view out side.

"Huhm, so this is New Vestroia the origin planet of bakugan I assume. Beautiful! It matched my plan perfectly!" He murmured to his self then turn at a guard in the room.

"Called Dr. Andree here!"

Few minutes later, the big door slowly opened and a man with short dark blue haired wearing white over coat stepped in.

"You called me here, your Majesty?" He bowed in front of the king and said.

"Yes! So how's the project coming?" The king asked.

"It's all done, your Majesty. We now have enough power to activate the system and can start our plan right away. Would you like to do it now your highness?" Dr. Andree asked.

"Good. Let's start it now! Let's give these creatures some little surprise and is _it _ready too?" the king said.

"Yes, I prepared it very carefully and already did like our plan your highness." Dr. Andree said.

"I knew that I can count on you! Let's go!" Dr. Andree nodded his head and left the room. The king followed right after him.

"Soon, I'll achieve my goal. My dear daughter, now I will make you regret about left on that day."

* * *

_New Vestroia_

**{Hydranoid's POV}**

It has been a month since this world has been save again thanks for the Brawlers and the bakugan Resistance. Everything is almost back to normal in New Vestroia. Us bakugan are now free and once again become the owner of this world. Everything is just seems so… what is it… so quiet and boring. But it also makes me feel wrong… so wrong to be! Like some trouble gonna happen…really much more bigger this time. And it's not a so good sensation at all, right? Uhh,… I'm worry for Alice. Wonder is she ok or not?

* * *

**{Au's POV}**

_Earth, Moscow_

On a path surround with pine trees, an orange hair girl is walking toward a mansion at the end of the path. She is wearing a long-sleeves, purple shirt with light pink dress.

"So grandfather will gone for work this evening till tomorrow afternoon. Guess that I have to stay at home tonight? It's gonna be really boring, I have nothing to do. Oh, how about go online and chat with the Brawlers tonight? I think they will make my day less boring. So that's the plan!" Alice murmured to herself then began to run fast back home.

When she is reaching her hand to open the door, a flash of purple light appeared on the sky and drop down the tree something. It of course made noise and Alice turned back almost immediately but the light is gone.

* * *

**{Alice's POV}**

"Huh, I think I just heard something?" I looking around and see something is moving in the bushes behind me. I have to admit I was a little bit scare at first but there's something inside me keep impulse me to go to see what's the thing in there.

Around the bushes that that thing had fall in, I feel a very weird feeling when standing near it. Then the bushes started to shine with dark purple light when I put my hand through it and searching. I,… I think I touched something. Something is very small, like… a ball toy or something. I grabbed it and lift my hand out of the bushes. Surprise is the only thing I can feel when I opened my palm.

"A…bakugan?"

The black and purple bakugan popped opened and looking up my face. It's like it can read through my mind. What's this? I'm just imagine it myself or the darkus bakugan's eyes just flashed with red light.

"Sorry little girl, but I have to do this…for my master plan." It said with a dark-smirking voice and float up on the sky.

Every word that the bakugan just said, like became an invisible fang thrust into my head. I feel down and soon, everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey so how was it? You like it then better review then I will update fast-

Leo: I think she want to say that she's still trying to get her friend plot for this story. She have been told this for days ago but her friend didn't give her yet. This story might be cancel cause that.

Hey don't tell everyone that wrong rumor! Don't worry guys, my friend still fixing something in the plot and I'll get it soon. If there's anything change, I'll tell you. (I'll write the other stories while waiting.) Remember, REVIEW guys!


	2. 2 Control

**A/N: **Okay, my friend was finally done chapter of her plot and gave it to me, now that I can finally continue this story for you. Oh, and she also said she'll join our website. I'll tell you her pen's name when she tell me, please come over there and read her story. She's new so her writing skill may not good but I'll do all my best to help her that. Nah, but I bet she won't sign up now.

Now I have to find someone new to do the disclaimer. Oh!*Helios suddenly flew pass* Hey, Helios, wait a sec!

**Helios: **Huh, I thought I heard someone calling my name.*saw me is waving my hand calling him* Oh, you called me?

Yes, where did you put your head in? Come here?

**Helios: ***Whispered* What is she up to now? *Fly to me* Kay, what is it?

You're free right? Then do the disclaimer for me!

**Helios: **What? *Saw my puppy dog eyes* …Say "please" and I'll do it for you!

Ppleeasse…!

**Helios: **Good! Hmp, Reneé Elric does not own bakugan in any way!

THANKSss! *hug Helios tightly*

**Helios: **Stop,…I…can't…can't breath!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Control  
**

**{Au's POV}**

_*New Vestroia*_

New Vestroia has been set free from being dominated, bakugans now are living happily together in harmony and peace.

"Hah, everything is so peaceful now. It has been a very long since I last saw a scene like this here. We have to enjoy it as much as we can, right Preyas?" Elfin said, she seems is very exciting.

"Yeah, you're right, Elfin! It'll be great if these wonderful days will never end. But…I'm scared that this won't last for too long. Life is never what we expect it to be." Preyas said.

"You're worrying too much again. There's nothing bad can happen on a day like this! You have to relax sometimes or you'll become old soon, you know!" Elfin giggles and Elico's face turned red. "Come one, let's go have some fun! You can't waste all day just because of this." Elfin smiled and drag Preyas to the other bakugans.

Suddenly, the beautiful blue sky of Vestroia burned black. Lots of glowing colorful lights appeared and made a big hole at the middle of the sky. Weird tiny figures dropped out from it and crashed on the ground. The bakugans gathered around these things and found out that they're also bakugan, too but in ball form.

"They're bakugans, but…where are they come from? And what are all those lights and hole?" Tigerra asked and looking around, hopes to find someone that have the answers.

"I don't know where are these bakugan come from too, but the weird thing is: why are they here, on Vestroia but they still in their ball form, they suppose to be returned into their battle form?" Hydranoid said and soon the bakugans notice that, too.

"Yeah, Hydranoid speak sense. This is really weird! I think we shouldn't come near them until we find out something." Gorem said and the other bakugans nodded.

FLAP…FLAP…

"Guys, look, it's Skyress!" Elfin shouted and pointed on the sky. Skyress is flying toward them, she looks very worried.

"Everyone, you guys have to get out of there fast! There's something coming!" Skyress shouted, but it is too late. A spaceship suddenly eppeared behind them and on top of it, a six colors gem is glowing and emits those light covered all Vestroia.

"Oh no, I was late!" Skyress just have enough time to shouted that and together with the other bakugans, she feels an invicible power forces her to turn into the ball form.

"AHHhhh! Our body!" The bakugans screamed in pain. In a flash of light, they all became tiny balls and fell on the ground.

The spaceship opened a hole and use wind to pull them in there. The poor bakugans tried to stay away from the wind but failed because it's too strong but they're too weak and tired, too.

"Ahhh!" Hydranoid screamed, this is the second time he being drag in a ship. But he when he was just been pulled up a few inches far from the ground, a hand, human's hand reached up and catch him.

"Wha…what…?"

In a flash of light, all the bakugan have disappeared from the ground of Vestroia.

* * *

_*Inside the spaceship*_

The king is watching the screen which shows things that are happening outside. His lips are curving into a half evil smile.

"Everything has gone straight in the line we drew in our plan. You have done perfect, Dr. Andree!" He laughed.

"You was overpraise me too much, your Majesty! I was just doing what I'm told to do." Dr. Andree. "And, should we start "that" now you highness?"

"Yes! Let's show them our power. Bakugans, come here, I'll bring you to the power!" bow and walked out of the room.

"Come here, Battle Brawler, show me what you have!..." The king walked to the table and hold up a picture, there's a man seems like is the king but younger, next to him is a young man and a young woman is carrying a child in her arms. "Especially you, Daniel Kuso…"

* * *

After that, a lot of large energy tower was built up, quickly capture parts of Vestroia.

At that time, near the Emprovid energy tower, someone has started a battle. Lots of big shot of energy were shooting. The ground shaking together with each shot been shoot out. There're two young boys standing face to face with each other, with their bakugans in front of them. One is Spectra, with his powerful Viperhelios. The other is not a familiar face, but looks like he's the guardian of this energy tower. He has navy blue hair and blue eyes. His bakugan looks like a scorpion but bigger. It let out a roar to warned it's enemy.

"That was all the talent you got? I'm so disappointed about you, Spectra! No, no…I should call, Keith? I expected I could see more than that. Hah, I though the supreme power of Viperhelios have to be very powerful and scary, now I know that was totally different from the truth." The boy is standing opposite with Spectra mocked, with a smirk.

"Oh, no. You still didn't see the most powerful energy of Viperhelios. Let's show them your anger, Helios!" Spectra said.

"Do it, master! I can't wait any longer to rip that pity scorpion into pieces!" Helios roared.

"You want the power, then let me show you the power! Double ability cards activated! Vontosheli and Nentrastron." Spectra activated two ability cards of Viperhelios. "Kill them!"

Helios, with all of his anger for the bakugans have been capture by those aliens, opened his jaw, two big energy-one with black color, the other ones is red-appeared and he shoot them to his enemy. The two energy ball made from Helios' anger and from his fire power, twisted like spiral and plunge straight to the other bakugan. But before it can hit the bakugan…

"That's the most powerful energy from Viperhelios? Ha ha ha! Is that a joke?" The boy laughed and pulled out an ability card. "Now, Eliascopio! Ability card activated! God shield!"

From his bakugan tail, a slimy white liquid shoot out on the ground and turned to a large wall in front of it. When Helios' energy balls hit the wall, it crashed into pieces.

On the gauntlet screen, shows that Helios power level dropped for 200 G's and Eliascopio power increased by 200 G's.

"What? Imposible! How could he able to break our attack?" Spectra shocked when Helios most powerful attack has been broke. Helios is no better than him after that.

"It's easy to answer: Because you two are too WEAK!" The boy said. "We have wasted too much time. Now allow me to end this battle. Ability card activated! Vedomscolish!" He activated the card and smirked. "You two will die for good! That card can reflex any ability card your opponent used before. Now, take it all back! That's what everyone called the true power!"

"Helios, noo…!" Spectra cried out.

The shot was reflex is bigger and stronger than the last one. But when it got near to Helios, suddenly, Wilda appeared and protected him.

"Wilda!" Helios shouted when saw his friend jumped in and save him. Wilda got hit and turned back into his ball form then fell on the ground. Helios also turned back to. On the gauntlet's screen, Spectra power level dropped down to zero. He too shock to say any word. Wilda was too weak and lower than 500 G's so he is pulled in the boy's palm.

"It, it can't be…I…I lose…Wilda!" Spectra screamed.

"What an idiot bakugan, jumped in to save your friend huh? Now he's safe, and you belong to me now! Luckily for you, Keith, but you're still a loser. Now, just keep that as a reminder to you, don't dare mess with us. I'm Hexto, remember this name, maybe we'll face again someday!" Hexto go away, leaving Spectra on the ground.

In somewhere on the space of Vestroia, the six legendary soldiers standing around Perfect Core, they look very worried.

"I have to do something. I can't stay like this watching my friends got hurt by those aliens! Wilda was caught! What bad things can continue to happen right now? Please, six legendary soldiers, help me get out of Perfect core! I have to rescue New Vestroia!" Drago shouted to the Soldiers from Perfect Core.

"Okay, Dragonoid, it seems like we have no other choice and you're the only one can help Vestroia now. We'll use our power to help you of Perfect Core." Then they use their power radiates light to the Core and from it, a tiny ball splashed out. A hole opened which lead to Earth, Drago flew into it. He heard the Six Soldiers said to him last words when the hole closed.

"Drago, you are our only hope! Find Dan and the others, save Vestroia, please don't let us disappointed!"

"I definitely won't let anyone disappoint!"

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, this chap is pretty long. Base on my friend's idea. Here's bad new, I think a few weeks next I will have no update for any of my story. I'm very busy with my study, the exam day is getting near. Oh, I hate these exams! In our country we do it twice a year, 13 subjects can u believe it? Anyway, please review, tell me, does anyone of you in the same situation with me?


End file.
